


Bare Essentials

by louisnights



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A lot of sex, BDSM, Dominant Louis, Harry gets spanked, Lawyer Louis, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, One scene in which there's sexual harrassment, Read Author's Note, Rich Louis Tomlinson, Sex Worker Harry Styles, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Stripper Harry, Submissive Harry, They talk about murder at one point, and he loves it, and pining after the mysterious louis, and tied up a couple times, otherwise its just harry having fun being a stripper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisnights/pseuds/louisnights
Summary: Harry works at Bare Essentials as a stripper, but when he loses his first job, he decides to start doing the VIP's, which is how he meets Louis, who is as mysterious as he is fascinating.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Original Male Character(s), Lewis Capaldi/Niall Horan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 266





	Bare Essentials

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaxton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxton/gifts).



> So in this fic, Harry is never forced into anything. The strip club he works at is a normal strip club with two VIP rooms where they have the option to make more money if they so choose. 
> 
> This fic contains a lot of sex so it's obviously only meant for those who are 18+ to read.
> 
> This fic started out as a joke between and my friend, Jax, and he is someone I consider as a co-author, so big shout out to him.

Harry walks off the bus, making his way towards his second and only paying job. He’s tired after having run errands for his boss all day, but this is where he makes his money, so he soldiers on. 

Going in through the door at the back of the place, Harry walks through the hallway and into the dressing room, seeing his co-workers in varying stages of undress. Niall in particular is standing in front of the mirror, slathering himself in oil and green glitter. Harry smiles to himself, knowing that Niall will be bringing what he calls the ‘Irish special’ to the stage. 

Niall spots him through the mirror, smiling widely. “What’s up, Eddy!”

“You know you can call me Harry when we’re here, right?” Harry laughs, depositing his bag on the floor next to his make up station. “Doing the Irish special again?”

“Yeah,” Niall smirks proudly, slathering more glitter into his chest hair. “It’s me and Lewis’s anniversary tomorrow, I wanna make a little extra money so I can take him somewhere nice.”

“Sweet,” Harry does find himself wishing for something as nice as Niall has. A man who treats him well, makes him laugh and apparently is fine with their significant other being a sex worker. “You gonna do VIP’s again?”

“Only one or two tonight,” Niall replies, and seemingly satisfied with his chest now, moves on to dressing into his green suit ensemble. “Just to make enough for dinner and dessert at Maggiore’s.”

Harry lets out a long whistle. “That’s an expensive place. Lewis is a lucky guy.”

“Nah,” Niall shakes his head, his smile turning almost lovesick. “I’m the lucky one.”

Harry just gives a nod through the mirror, now focusing on putting on his stage makeup, making sure that his skin won’t be too bright in the stage lights. Niall winks at him through the mirror. “Well, I’m off to take care of some horny people, good luck tonight!”

“Right back at you,” Harry replies, blowing a quick kiss towards Niall before he disappears out the door. Harry keeps doing hair and make up, making sure his curls look sex-crazed and fluffy, his lips pink and his eyes smouldering. 

He grabs his outfit, quickly changing into it and looking at himself in the mirror. He’s satisfied with his look, now. He looks at the clock mounted above the doorway, and sees that it’s about fifteen minutes until he’s due on stage. He just sits down at his station, opening up his ancient Iphone and looking through his Instagram feed.

Maxxie walks in, sweaty and panting hard. He heads straight for his bag, grabbing a bottle of water and downing it all in one big gulp. “Holy fuck, that guy was a monster. In a good way, I mean.”

Harry’s eyes widen when he notices the bruises littering Maxxie’s torso, the red marks on his wrists. “Jesus, what did the guy do to you?”

“He’s into the whole dom thing,” Maxxie shrugs, smiling widely. “He pays so well, though. And he’s really good, careful but firm.”

“This is why I haven’t done VIP’s,” Harry chuckles, reaching into his own bag for his own water bottle, handing it to Maxxie wordlessly, who takes it with a grateful nod, sipping. 

“The John’s here are normally pretty easy,” Maxxie explains, in between his sipping. “Blow jobs, hand jobs, dry humping, the like. Not many of them go for full penetration as we charge them a lot for it. This guy, though, the best John I’ve ever had, he’s a bit cold emotionally, but god what I wouldn’t do to get him to do me again.”

Harry bites his lip. “Exactly how much money did you make right now?”

“Just for this one fuck?” Maxxie asks. Harry gives a nod so Maxxie reaches into his pocket, revealing a wad of bills. “A thousand pounds, normally I charge 500, but this guy gave me extra cause of the whole BDSM thing.”

_ A thousand pounds? _ Harry’s eyes widen, his eyes trained on the wad of bills in Maxxie’s hands. “That’s crazy.”

Maxxie grins, delighted as he dances over to the door that opens to their showers. “I know, right?”

The door closes behind him, leaving Harry to his own thoughts. 

\-----

After finishing up a last couple of lap-dances, Harry's shift is finally over. He does enjoy this work, the reason he tried it out was because he's always enjoyed his body, and enjoyed showing it off, but tonight has truly been exhausting.

He walks into the bathroom slash shower room, where there's two bathroom stalls to the left, two sinks right next to each other straight ahead and two shower stalls to the right.

Harry takes off his satin blue thong, throwing it onto the floor in front of one of the shower stalls, letting the hot water soothe his sore muscles.

He takes some time to wash his hair, looking forward to going home and crawling onto his comfy mattress to sleep this exhaustion off, he went a bit harder with the grinding that night, trying to make a few extra pounds, and is very pleased that he got about twenty more pounds out of dry humping an old man until he came in his pants.

He gets out, realising he forgot his towel in his bag, he just shrugs, grabbing his dirty thong and walking naked into the dressing room.

There's loud whistles as he walks in, Jesy and Jade eyeing him up and down, enjoying the view. 

He lets out a laugh, flipping them off. Jade is drying off some sweat off her forehead with a white hand towel, giving him a wink through the mirror. "I'm telling you, Harry, if I weren't a lesbian, I would be drooling after you, babe."

Harry puts on some pants, turning around to kiss her cheek. "Likewise, darling."

She giggles, blowing Jesy a kiss as she disappears into the bathroom. Harry pretends he doesn't see Jesy's longing gaze trailing after her. It's not his business.

He finishes getting ready to leave, putting all his things back into his bag and doing up his jacket. He grabs the bag, throwing it onto his shoulder and waving at Jesy on his way out. She blows him a kiss before he's out the door.

He really does enjoy this job, and the friends he's made doing it.

\----

Harry is five minutes late, and his boss hates it when people are late.

There was a machine malfunction at Starbucks, and so Harry had had to wait for them to fix the problem before they made the coffees for him.

He prays to god that his boss will be lenient in whatever punishment he gives, and he hopes he doesn't get paper shredding duty again. Last time it had taken him three hours. Three hours of shredding papers, it was hell.

The building comes into view, and he somehow manages to sprint the last few paces without spilling any of the drinks.

Walking as calmly as he can into the meeting, he acts like nothing is wrong, hoping Celeste won't notice he's actually late. He hands every one their coffees, and as he hands Celeste her triple shot latte, she turns to him with a glare. "You're seven minutes late, Henry."

"It's Harry," he says, correcting her quietly. 

She just scoffs. "Whatever, you're fired."

"Excuse me?" Harry blinks, stomach filling up with lead. 

"You heard me, pet," Celeste says, her voice laced with mock sweetness. She waves her hand, dismissing him as if he's but a fly in her face.

Harry rolls his eyes. "Celeste, since you're firing me, I just wanna say, you're a fucking dick."

Celeste gasps, turning to him with a glare, but Harry is already walking out, his back turned to her as he leaves. As if he wants to be associated with a measly gossip rag anyway.

\-----

Harry packs his golden thong into his bag along with his body glitter. He's a little nervous about what he's planning, and he just hopes today will be easy.

He stops by at Tesco on his way to the bus station, grabbing a box of condoms and lube.

After paying, he gets back on the bus, heading to Bare Essentials earlier than normal.

For what he's planning, he'll need to talk to his boss, and his boss is strict. Not in a bad way, he just likes things to be done with a certain set of rules. Rules that are in place to keep his clients, and his workers safe.

When he walks in through the front entrance, the bar is relatively empty, only Shawn, Luke and Leigh Anne working the poles as a few regulars sit and watch.

He deposits his stuff at his station before he goes to Mr. Rodgers office. He knocks three times, nervously swaying his arms as he waits.

His boss opens the door, looking at him with surprise. "Harry! Come in!"

Harry just smiles nervously, walking into the small but cozy space, as the office is the same size as a storage closet. Mr. Rodgers gestures for him to sit, and Harry does.

"What can I help you with today, Harry?"

"Well…" Harry clears his throat, biting his lip nervously before he starts speaking again. "I was wondering if I could starts doing VIP's?"

Mr. Rodgers blinks, just staring at Harry for a second. "Listen, Harry, the VIPs are only there if you think you can handle it."

"Maxxie told me that it can help a lot with rent and such," Harry explains. "And he and Niall both seem to enjoy the work."

"It's not enjoyable all the time, though," Mr. Rodgers says. He reaches into his desk drawer, grabbing a folder and taking out a piece of paper. He hand it over to Harry. "This is all the information you need to know to start doing VIP's. At first I'll help you get clients, but after a while you'll get to have your own pick and, remember, you can always say no."

"So if a client pays, does he only pay me or does he pay you and then you pay me?" Harry asks, noticing that that information isn't on the paper.

Mr. Rodgers shakes his head. "They only pay for the rooms. What they pay you is only between you and your client. I cannot decide for you what you want to charge for each sexual act."

"So, Maxxie charger 500 pounds for a fuck, is that too much or too little in your opinion?" Harry asks curiously.

"It's somewhere in the middle, I'd say," Mr. Rodgers answers. He reaches into another desk drawer, bringing out a pamphlet. "Here's all the terms you need to know. And you can decide for yourself what you want to charge. I'll set up a date for you after your show on Monday next week, any preference for your first client?"

"Someone sweet?" Harry phrases it as a question more than a statement. He sighs. "I guess, someone who is an easy first client."

"I'll find someone to ease you into it," Mr. Rodgers promises. Harry gets up, and is surprised when Mr. Rodgers gives him a quick professional hug. "Stay safe, Harry."

"Thank you, Mr. Rodgers."

\-----

The week goes by simultaneously fast and slow. Harry is slightly nervous about his first VIP, and surprising himself, he's also a little bit excited.

He just hopes it's someone that's not sleazy, but he doubts Mr. Rodgers chose someone like that to be his first customer.

He's read through the pamphlet of sex phrases quite a lot in the last week, and he's gotten a pretty good idea of what he will do, and what he won't.

There's also some things he's a bit excited to try out, and what better way to explore his own sexual desires than to do it while getting paid for it.

He's on the bus now, anxious to get to work so he can get ready for the night ahead.

His first John, and if everything goes well, not his last.

He wonders what he's going to do tonight, whether the John will want a blow job, a hand job or a fuck. Harry's not really ready for the fuck yet.

Mr. Rodgers knows that, so he won't be choosing someone for him who's expecting some good anal.

The bus pulls to a stop at his location, so he gets off quickly, sprinting excitedly to the strip club, the neon red letters above the door reading Bare Essentials. He waves to the bouncer, Johnny, on his way inside.

Harry walks into the dressing room, depositing his stuff at his station. Niall runs up to him, giving him a tight hug. "Today is the day, Eddy boy!"

Hugging him back, Harry just rolls his eyes. "Yeah, is it weird that I'm excited?"

"Not at all!" Niall moves his stuff to the station next to Harry, sitting down to start his stage makeup. "You're doing solo tonight?"

Harry nods, sitting down next to Niall and pulling out his own make up. "Wanna make everyone excited, you know?"

"I get it," Niall says as he puts eyeliner on. "You only doing the men?"

"Yep," Harry nods as he puts on his nude lipstick, making his lips pop. "I'm gay, you know that."

"Oh right," Niall chuckles, shrugging. "I forget sometimes. Women can be kinky fuckers, consider yourself lucky."

"What's the kinkiest thing a woman has asked you to do?" Harry asks. There's not many women who come to this club, as it has more women working than it does men. There's only four male strippers and about eight girls.

Niall stops putting his powder on as he thinks. Then he gasps. "Oh my god, there's this one client, right, she's like, a footie mum or some shit, anyway, she paid me to piss on her tits."

Harry blinks, looking away from Niall and just going back to his make up. Niall gives him a hard slap to the shoulder as he bursts out laughing. "Got me a couple hundred quid, though."

Shaking his head, Harry just grabs his pink eyeshadow, putting some on his eyelids. "I hope I never have to pee on anyone."

Niall keeps laughing. "It was fun, though."

Harry shudders at the thought. He can't imagine actually peeing on someone, it's just way too weird for him. 

Niall leaves to go work the floor after he finishes his make up, giving Harry a quick kiss on the forehead as he wishes him good luck.

Harry finishes getting ready, satisfied with his stage persona for tonight. He's wearing black laced panties, some fishnets, black open shoes with a slight heel, and he's shaved his chest. He puts on a classic black cheap suit on top, eager to dance and strip it all off for the men in the crowd tonight.

He takes a deep breath, and then he's walking out towards the stage.

\-----

Harry steps off the stage, listening to the applause and whistles that follows him. He smiles widely, grabbing a towel to rub his forehead with, as his performance has made him a bit sweaty.

"Eddy!" 

Harry turns towards the voice, seeing Mr. Rodgers run in his direction. He stops in front of Harry, catching his breath. 

"I found someone for you," Mr. Rodgers says. "You can meet him in room 2 upstairs in five minutes."

"Someone wants me already?" Harry asks, slightly shocked. He knows he's attractive, he wouldn't have been hired for this line of work otherwise, but he hadn't truly expected someone to actually want to pay for being with him. "Who is it?"

"I don't know much about him, honestly," Mr. Rodgers admits, but he gives Harry's shoulder a squeeze and smiles reassuringly. "He's a good John, though, a regular so you don't have to worry."

"Okay," Harry agrees, shrugging. "Any idea what he wants?"

"He never wants a fuck so it's either a blowjob, a handjob or just some company." 

Harry nods, then turns to walk upstairs towards room number 2. 

When the room comes into view, he opens the door, walking quickly inside. The room is relatively small, just a queen size bed in the middle with nightstands on either side. The bedding is a soft pink, the pillows red. The floor is a soft plush beige, and Harry knows it won't be too bad for him to be on his knees on such soft carpet.

There's a small sink in the corner of the room, some soap and hand sanitizer on each side.

He walks towards the nightstand on the left side, opening the drawer to see a box of condoms and about three different types of lube. He closes the drawer and sits down on the bed as he waits for his client.

There's a knock on the door quickly after he sits down, and he gets up to open the door. The man is older, his hair slightly graying at the roots. He's shorter by a few inches, and he just looks harmless, like a normal guy.

The man smiles, reaching out a hand. "I'm Richard, you must be Edward?"

Harry takes his hand, giving it a firm squeeze. "That's me."

"You're new," Richard says as he steps inside the room. Harry closes the door, following him onto the bed, where they sit on the edge side by side, facing each other.

"New to this but been here awhile," Harry says, smiling. 

Richard chuckles. "I know. I've seen you around. Rodgers told me that Neil wasn't available, has he told you our routine?"

"Neil?" Harry asks. He shakes his head. "No, he didn't come in today."

"If you're okay with it, I'll just cut right to it?" 

Harry nods, biting his lip. Here it comes. He's about to find out what Richard wants from him. What he normally gets from Niall.

"I'd like for us to lay down on the bed, us next to each other, and you just give me a handy," Richard says, matter of factly, but his voice soft.

"Sure," Harry says, he moves to lay down, Richard laying down next to him. "I charge 50 for a handy, 70 for a blow."

"That's reasonable," Richard agrees. He reaches into his wallet, pulling out a 50 pound note and a 10 pound note, putting it on the nightstand on his side. "You can keep the tip."

"Thank you," Harry leans over, reaching for Richard's belt and unbuckles it. He's not so nervous anymore, this whole experience just feels normal.

He tugs Richard's dick out, giving it a few experimental tugs. "You like it dry? Wet? Fast or slow?"

"Wet and fast, please."

"Sure thing," Harry winks, reaching into the nightstand for some lube, dribbling it into his hand. He starts out slow, coating Richard's dick in lube before he starts stroking faster.

Richard's breathing picks up, and his gaze moves up to the ceiling. Harry doesn't take it personally how detached Richard is, he just keeps going.

It doesn't take long until Richard comes, spurting all over Harry's hand. Harry gets up, walking to the sink to wash his hands.

He coats his hands in the sanitizer before turning back to Richard, who has tucked his dick back into his pants, and he's already gotten off the bed. "Thanks, Edward, for your good service."

"Thank you as well," Harry replies, grabbing the cash from the nightstand. "It was nice to meet you."

Richard gives him a smile before he's out the door. 

Harry waits a while before leaving the room himself. He thought it would change him by doing this, but he just feels the same as before.

He doesn't feel dirty, or used, or anything like that. He feels like this is the easiest money he's ever made. He's definitely going to keep doing this.

\-----

Harry quickly gets into the routine of his new schedule now that he's been laid off from the internship.

It takes him about two months to rack up some good regulars, John's that he prefers and who prefer him.

Richard quickly started asking for him, and Harry feels a little bad poaching a client off of Niall, but Niall had only laughed it off, saying there are plenty more John's in the sea.

He whistles a tune as he walks off the bus towards Bare Essentials, doing a double shift that day.

Ever since he lost his job at the Internship, he's managed to collect some good money. He has finally been able to afford to do things he couldn't previously; like buy a new fridge to replace his old noisy one.

That's the only thing he's been able to do in the last two months, but he's satisfied with himself for now. 

He's also been focusing on his photography, and recently started up plans to do nude photos for his portfolio. He's yet to plan how and when, but he will soon.

He walks into the club, waving to his coworkers as he makes his way into the dressing room. 

Shawn's already there, sitting in his station and putting in some contacts. Harry sits down at the station next to him, spreading his stuff out. "Hey."

Shawn smiles widely, pausing in putting in the left contact to blink. "These contacts are so annoying."

"You could use your glasses for like a sexy secretary look on stage sometime," Harry suggest, grimacing at Shawn's teary eyes as he struggles with his right eye.

"That's actually a good idea," Shawn says, finally managing his right eye. He blinks rapidly as he adjusts, a few years falling down his cheeks. 

He only got the contacts about a week ago, and he's not very happy about it, Harry knows, because he keeps complaining about them.

Harry wipes his hair out of his face, grabbing a hair clip to hold his curls out of his eyes as he puts on his eyeliner. 

Shawn chuckles quietly, fingering his hair clip before walking into the bathroom. Harry just rolls his eyes at the banter.

Maxxie walks in, chest heaving as he hurries to pack his stuff. "Harry, do me a favor, please?"

"Sure?" 

Maxxie throws his bag onto his shoulder, grabbing his jacket and draping it over his arms. "I need to go, my gran fell down the stairs and broke her hip. I had a John tonight, and I was wondering if you wanna take care of him?"

"Sorry about your gran, mate," Harry says, grimacing at the pain his poor gran must be feeling. "Tell me the deets."

"So this guy is like super rich," Maxxie begins. "He's into the whole BDSM thing, but just talk to him about your boundaries beforehand, he'll tell you if you're not what he wants, and he'll respect it if you're not into it, then he'll just want a fuck but without the BDSM element."

Then Maxxie is out the door, leaving Harry to wonder what the hell he just agreed to.

\------

After finishing up his routine and some floor work, he makes his way to Room 1. He’s never been in Room 1 before, as that is the one room that’s a fancier, or at least that’s what Harry’s heard.

That’s the room all the richest Johns get when they’re here, and Harry is both nervous and excited, as he might make more than he’s ever made since he started doing the VIPs.

He walks up to the door with his key card, the light turning green before he opens it. 

The carpet in here is a lot softer than in the other rooms, a light brown. The bed is king size, the sheets are a wine red with plush brown pillows. The nightstands are bigger than the ones in the other rooms, and as Harry opens one of the drawers, he sees at least ten types of lube, and five boxes of condoms, each a different brand. He continues surveying the room, noticing a closet on the other side of the room, a wooden one with two doors. There’s an ensuite bathroom with a shower, toilet and a sink. 

Walking towards the big closet, he opens the doors, his eyes widening with all the different types of sex toys in there. There's a double sided dildo, a wand vibrator, handcuffs, soft ropes, hard ropes, and that’s only the things he can see. There’s also six drawers, and he’s not about to look into those right now.

There’s a firm knock at the door, and Harry takes a deep breath before he goes to open it. The man on the other side walks in as soon as the door opens, moving to sit on the bed as he gets his shoes off. Harry just blinks, staring at the most gorgeous man he’s ever seen in his entire life, and he’s met a few. 

The man’s young, probably in his early thirties. He’s got a newly trimmed haircut, his soft chestnut colored hair up in a soft quiff. He’s wearing a gray Armani suit, and as the man looks up at him from where he’s sitting on the bed, Harry’s breath almost knocks out of him when he sees his eyes. A piercing ocean blue. 

The man’s face is clean shaven, making him look softer around the edges, and he does have some edges, as his energy fills the room with dominance that seems to radiate from him. The man quirks an eyebrow, patting the space next to him. “Sit.”

Harry moves quickly, landing next to him harshly. “What’s your name?”

“My name is Louis Tomlinson, but you can call me Sir today,” Louis says, and Harry’s even more captivated by his voice. A thick yorkshire accent, definitely northern, and soft like honey with an element of raspiness. 

“I’m Ha- Edward,” Harry flushes at his slip up, hoping the man didn’t notice. “Edward.”

"Let's get down to business, Edward," Louis says, and Harry just gives a nod, swallowing nervously. Louis reaches into his briefcase, a briefcase Harry hadn't even noticed before. 

Louis hands him a piece of paper and a pen. "Read this over and sign it. If you don't sign, this won't be happening."

"Yes, sir," Harry says, taking the paper to read it over. It's a consent form, to prove that they're both consenting to the events happening. Harry's never seen one of these before, didn't even know this was even a thing.

There's two lines at the bottom. "Do I sign both lines?"

"No," Louis says, he gestures to himself. "I sign the other line. This is just a safety precaution for both of us, to show we both consent and that we can revoke consent at any time."

"I get it," Harry replies. He stares down at the line. "If I sign using my stage name, does the contract still hold?"

"No," Louis shakes his head. "This will only work if we both use our real name. Your buddy, Maxxie understood, and he seems to like my…"

Harry just nods to show that he gets it. He scribbles down his signature at the bottom of the paper, handing it to Louis with a smile, trying to hide the nerves that are now trying to come to the surface.

Louis grabs the paper, scribbling his own signature down on it. Then, for the first time since he walked in, his mask seems to break, his brows furrowing as he looks up at Harry. "This isn't your stage name?"

"Nope," Harry chuckles. He gets that a lot. "My name actually is Harry Styles."

"Huh," Louis just shrugs his shoulders, his face falling back into that mask of professionalism. He puts the paper into his briefcase, closing it and putting it on the floor next to the bed. "Now, do you know what you're into? I will pay extra for BDSM play, if you will, but if you're not into it, I'll just want to top you."

Harry takes a minute to think about it. He's always been into the idea of trying it out, being a submissive. He's never been particularly dominant in bed, prefers his partners to take the reins. "What do you have in mind?"

"Since this is your first time doing anything like this, we could start easy," Louis explains. He gets up, walking to the closet and opening the doors. He reaches inside, grabbing some of the softer ropes. "How would you feel about me tying your hands behind your back while I fuck you?"

Harry's dick perks up in interest at the idea, a wave of arousal coming over him. He crosses his legs, leaning back in the bed. "Sounds fine to me."

Louis nods in approval, his face as serious as ever. "How do you feel about pain play?"

Harry's mind flashes back to all those times he's asked his past boyfriends to pull his hair, to spank him, to rough him up a little, and unfortunately, his boyfriends have almost always said no. He bites his lip, smiling tentatively up at Louis. "I'm into it."

Louis hums appreciatively. He loosens the tie around his throat, taking it off and taking his suit jacket off, folding the items and putting them on the nightstand to Harry's right. "And your safe word is?"

Harry just blinks. He hadn't thought that far. He panics, saying the first thing that he can think of. "Gravy."

The second break to Louis' mask that night, a slight smirk appearing at the corner of his lips before it disappears again. "Ready to start, then?"

"Yes."

Louis nods. "Take off your clothes."

Harry wants to laugh, as he's only wearing pantyhose, but he's quick to obey. When he's done, he leans on the bed, naked.

"Turn around."

Harry moves so he's on all fours, presenting himself to Louis with his ass in the air. 

He feels Louis' cold fingers trail down his spine before Louis grabs both his hands, arranging them behind his back and tying them together tightly, not too tightly, just tight enough that it might leave his skin red after.

Louis tugs slightly on the rope around his wrists. “Y’right?”

Harry nods into the mattress, as he's laying face down on the mattress, his ass still up in the air. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy,” Louis says. Harry flushes down to his toes, shifting so that his head is laying more comfortable on the mattress, his left cheek squished. 

He hears as Louis moves back to the closet, opening the drawer and shutting it a couple seconds later. Harry blinks as Louis appears in front of him. He’s putting on black latex gloves. “Up to your knees, pet.”

Harry moves up, his back cracking slightly as he does. Louis nods in approval, his face still in the same impassive mask as before. 

“Feet on the floor, body over the bed, please.”

Harry moves off the bed, planting his feet at the foot of the bed and bending over it, ass in the air. Louis trails his fingers down his spine again, and Harry shudders a bit. He’s already hard, almost leaking, and he’s barely even been touched. 

Louis’ fingers trail further down his spine, down into his asscrack and grazing his hole. Harry gasps, shifting slightly on his feet but remaining still. Harry closes his eyes, resting his head on the bed as Louis’ fingers disappear. He hears as Louis opens the drawer of the nightstand to his left, can hear the rifle of the box of condoms as Louis grabs one, hears the drawer close before the cap of a lube bottle is heard opening.

Nothing happens for about a minute, Harry just breathes, waiting, until the wet feeling of Louis’ lubed up fingers graze his hole again. “For every sound you make, I’ll spank you. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry says, voice unsteady. He’s so turned on, just wants Louis to get on with it already, but he keeps breathing, waiting patiently. Louis doesn’t push a finger in, just massages his hole in circles.

Harry’s just starting to enjoy the feeling when Louis jabs his first finger into him, making Harry gasp loudly, he awaits the spank, as he had gasped so loudly, but nothing comes. Louis just keeps thrusting his finger, in and out, in a slow sensual rhythm that feels amazing.

He’s surprised when a second finger joins the first, and he accidentally lets out a moan, it’s quiet but there’s a harsh slap to his left thigh, at the top of it, just below his ass-cheek. He lets out a breath, and he felt the spurt of precum that went out of his dick at the sharp pain mixed with Louis’ expert fingers. 

The third finger joins the other two after a while, and Harry moans again. He’s not used to being quiet during sex, and this time he can expect the harsh slap to his thigh. “Be quiet.”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry pants out between breaths. “I’m sorry, sir.”

Louis hums in disapproval, this time landing a soft slap to his right asscheek. Harry closes his eyes tightly, getting slightly overwhelmed by this whole thing. He doesn’t want to stop, though, so he keeps quiet, enjoying as Louis keeps fingering him through the slight burn he’s starting to feel. 

All of a sudden the fingers disappear, and Harry manages to suppress the whine that wants to leave his throat. His nose starts to itch, and he’s about to reach out to scratch it when his hands won’t move, and he opens his eyes. He’s tried up, the ropes digging into his wrists as he struggles slightly before relaxing. 

“I’m going to fuck you now,” Louis says firmly, and a second later Harry can hear the condom wrapper being opened. He waits eagerly for the feeling of Louis’ dick inside him, and is so ready for it.

Louis slams his dick inside fast, and Harry lets out a loud whine, his hands struggling against the rope. He closes his eyes, seeing stars behind his eyelids as he hears more than feels the sharp slap against his right ass-cheek, Louis starting to move at an unforgiving pace. 

Harry bites his lip hard, trying not to moan as Louis keeps slamming into him, his bruising grip on his hips, the dull pain in his asscheek and thigh. He’s never felt this way before, this utterly used and turned on. He starts moving his hips back to meet Louis’ thrusts, and Louis’ grip on his hips tightens.

His arms are beginning to feel a bit stiff, and he desperately wants to stretch em out, grab the headboard and chance position, but he’s powerless, and Louis’ unforgiving thrusts are too good to be true.

Louis changes the angle slightly, hitting Harry’s prostate with every thrust inside him, and he’s so close. Louis’ hand moves off of his hip, reaching up to rub at his spine, and Harry relaxes into the mattress completely, letting Louis use him as he pleases. 

With a few more deep thrusts, Louis spills into the condom, and makes no sound. Harry’s never been with anyone who’s that silent during sex, and he can’t help but think of how unbelievably hot this whole experience is. Louis pulls out, and Harry whines at the loss. 

There’s a slap to his left ass cheek and he gasps silently. 

“Get up.”

Harry gets up, slightly wobbly on his legs. Louis grabs his shoulders, turning him around. Harry feels a slight pang of loss as he notices that Louis’ dick is no longer out of his pants. 

“Lay down on back.”

Harry lays down on the bed, feeling slightly uncomfortable due to his hands still being tied behind him. Louis spares him no glance, just takes hold of his dick and jerks him off wet and fast until Harry sees stars, coming into Louis’ gloved hands. 

Louis gets off the bed, walking into the bathroom for a few seconds before he appears again, this time without the gloves covering his hands. He helps Harry turn onto his side before removing the ropes, and Harry sits up, rolling his shoulders and neck, swinging his arms to get the feeling back up. 

He watches as Louis grabs something from the closet, a small container of something, before he sits down next to him. “Give me your hands.”

Harry does, and Louis opens the small container, putting some sort of soothing ointment on Harry’s wrists that feel good to his reddened skin. “How does your ass feel?”

Harry flushes as he feels the still fresh pain on his ass. “It still stings slightly, but fine.”

“Turn around, lay on your stomach,” Louis says, already gathering more ointment on his hands. Harry turns around, and then Louis massages his ass gently, rubbing the ointment into the skin. When he’s done, he walks into the bathroom, and Harry can hear the water in the skin turn on. 

When Louis walks out, he grabs his tie and puts it into his briefcase. He grabs his jacket, putting it on and reaching into one of the pockets. He puts some cash on the nightstand. “This is a thousand pounds, have a nice night.”

Then he leaves. 

\--------

Harry's backside is tender for a few days, so he doesn't do the VIPs. He can't complain, though, Louis Tomlinson is the best sex he's ever had. The perfect mix of pain and pleasure.

He's aching to do it again.

He's sitting down at his station, putting on his powder as Maxxie walks in. He turns around to address him. "Maxxie, can I keep him?"

"Tomlinson?" Maxxie asks.

Harry nods. He bites his lip. "He's literally the best sex I've ever had. Oh, and what's with the ointment?"

"The one in the small white container?" Maxxie asks, his brows furrowing. 

"Yeah," Harry replies, nodding. "The one he rubs into your skin afterwards."

"He what?" Maxxie's eyebrows stretch up as he looks at Harry with shock. "He normally just asks me if I'm alright, throws the ointment on the bed and leaves."

"Really?" Harry looks down at his wrists, the skin no longer red and tender. "And is he always so serious? Like while he jerked me off I thought he was a little… detached."

"He jerked you off?" Maxxie exclaims. He sits down in the seat next to Harry. "He's never done that with me. He just comes in, doms me, fucks me and gets out after he asks if I'm okay, I mean, once he answered his phone while he was balls deep."

"Seriously?" Harry just blinks. "No fucking way."

"Clearly, he likes you better than me," Maxxie says, looking sadly at himself in the mirror. Harry reaches out to squeeze his shoulder. "I'm sorry, mate."

Maxxie waves it off with a shrug. "Happens."

They do their stage makeup in silence, until they're both due on stage. All the while, Harry can't get the mysterious Louis Tomlinson out of his head.

\-----

Two weeks go by uneventfully. 

Harry keeps doing his job, he keeps doing VIP's. He's even managed to start to save up some money.

Living in a small studio apartment doesn't bother him, but he's starting to want something a little less claustrophobic.

He's just gotta keep working, taking double shifts when he can, which he kind of enjoys.

He never thought he was going to enjoy this line of work, enjoy the grit of it. 

He likes seeing his effect on men when he's dancing on stage, humping the pole, dropping down low to crawl towards them just to tease.

It's fun for him. He even likes doing VIP's. Sex has always been something that he takes joy in. He likes bringing others that pleasure, and he loves being given that pleasure back.

The stage lights are warm on his skin as he turns his back to the crowd, jutting his ass out a bit before he drops to the floor slowly, he wiggles his backside for a few beats to the song, looking back at his audience with a smirk.

That's when he spots him, sitting front and center nursing what looks to be a vodka soda. The man's stare is intense, and Harry turns around, crawling towards the man.

Louis' pants are tinted, his suit trousers not doing anything to hide his stiffy. Harry crawls off the stage, sitting down on Louis' lap. He leans in to whisper. "I've been thinking about you. I hope you want me tonight."

Then he gets up, playing with a few more men in the audience before he goes back to the stage, where he ends his performance with some pole dancing, showing how fast and hard he can thrust.

He collects his money from the stage, curtsying before he runs off, the sound of his crowd's applause and whistles following him out.

\-----

His first client of the night is a very nervous man, his hair greying slightly at the roots and his tie loose around his neck.

The man's hands shake as he sits down on the bed, and Harry closes the door to their room, walking towards him slowly, trying not to spook him too much. He grabs one of the man's hands. "Why are you so nervous, darling?"

"This is my first time doing…." The man trails off, gesturing with his other hand at nothing, presumably meaning their situation. 

Harry gives a slight chuckle. "What's your name?"

"Kevin."

"Okay, Kevin," Harry lets go of his hand, leaning back on the bed. "What do you have in mind?"

"Can we just… cuddle?" Kevin sniffs, looking down at his hands. "I lost my husband a few months ago and I just want to be held."

"Oh," Harry feels a pang in his chest at the man's sadness. He lays down on the bed, opening his arms up to him. 

Kevin arranges himself in his arms, his head resting on Harry's chest. Harry rubs up and down the man's back, just letting the man enjoy being held.

They lay together like that for half an hour, which is when Kevin pulls back. "Thank you, Edward."

"Of course," Harry smiles gently. "If you need this again, or just want to talk to somebody, come back and ask for me, okay?"

Kevin nods, he turns around to leave after handing Harry twenty pounds. Harry almost doesn't want to take the money, but he just tucks it in the waistband of his underwear.

He leaves the room after making sure the bed looks as good as new, and goes returns the room key to Mr. Rodger's office.

He knocks on the door, leaning against the wall as he waits. "Come in."

Harry opens the door, blinking slightly in shock at seeing Louis sitting in one of the chairs, nursing a cigarette.

He shakes himself out of it, smiling to Mr. Rodgers as he hands him the room key. "Poor thing was so nervous."

"Was he good to you?"

Hearing Louis address him startles him, and he turns to see Louis staring at him, just as intently as before. Harry's throat suddenly feels dry, so he clears it. "You mean was he good in bed?"

Louis inclines his head in a nod, and Harry just gives a shrug. "He just wanted a cuddle. Not everyone pays for just sex, Mr. Tomlinson."

Mr. Rodgers reaches into his drawer, and the noise of it snaps whatever spell was there between Harry and the mysterious Louis Tomlinson. 

Harry turns to Mr. Rodgers, pretending he isn't blushing at the gaze burning into his skin. "Was there any other clients for tonight, Mr. Rodgers.?"

"You know what, Harry, why don't you just call me Calvin?" His boss says, laughing. "Mr. Rodgers makes me feel old."

"Sure, boss," Harry chuckles. "Any other clients for me tonight or should I go relieve Jesy from floor duty?"

"I'm sure Jesy will appreciate that, thank you, Ha-"

"I'd like a room."

Harry and Calvin both turn to look at Louis, and while Harry just blinks, arousal slipping into him like smoke, Calvin just shrugs. "You okay with that, Harry?"

"Sure," Harry nods as neutrally as he can. Calvin hands Harry the card and Harry turns to leave. "Can you give me ten minutes? I wanna freshen up."

"Mr. Tomlinson can meet you there in fifteen," Calvin says, winking at Louis. Harry gives both men a smile before he leaves the room.

He's got some quick work to do.

\----

He's almost late to his appointment with Louis, and he doesn't regret it.

After jumping into the first shower stall with a bottle of lube and his emerald green buttplug, it had taken him about eight of those ten minutes he had asked for to prepare himself enough to slip it in.

It had taken him three minutes to put on his black panties and the lingerie. 

Louis isn't there by the time he's in the room, and he's glad. He doesn't sit down, as that will just make him hornier, and he wants to seem normal to Louis, doesn't want to spoil the surprise.

He knows it's only his second time with Louis, but he's confident about this, knows it will please him.

It might make his wish come true. He wants Louis to jam the buttplug out and then ram his dick in. He wants it rough, rougher than last time.

And he wants Louis to do whatever he wants. He doesn't know why, but he trusts the other man, he knows that if he says his safe word, Louis will stop, and that's what makes him want to go for it even further, let Louis use him, own him.

He blinks, startled by his own thoughts. He has to remind himself that Louis is only his client. They're not together out there in the real world, only in this room will Harry be fully dominated by the man, and he's going to make the most of it.

There’s a hard knock on the door, and Harry purposefully waits a full minute before he opens the door. “Come in, Sir.”

Louis moves inside, and Harry closes the door behind him. When he turns back around to face Louis, the man has stopped in his tracks, and he’s just staring, his gaze stuck to Harry’s thighs. Harry smirks, parting his legs a tiny bit, letting the skin of his inner thighs show. “Like what you see, Mr. Tomlinson?”

Instead of answering, Louis grabs his arm, turning him around and bending him over the bed in a quick maneuver. Harry gasps loudly, trying to suppress a smile. He’s getting the reaction he wants. “Sir?”

“Be quiet,” Louis snaps, his hand landing a loud slap to Harry’s bum. Harry’s eyes water at the force of it, and he lets out a loud moan. 

“Did I say you could moan?” Louis asks coldly, landing another slap to his bum. Harry bites his lip to keep his moan inside. 

There’s a moment of silence, and Harry holds his breath, waiting for Louis’ next move. He’s startled by Louis’ hands grabbing his thighs, forcing them apart before he shoves his face into Harry’s ass, mouthing at the fabric. 

Harry grabs at the fabric of the duvet, trying to keep still as he feels Louis’ hot mouth through his underwear, then as quick as the sensation came, it’s gone. “What is that?” Louis asks, and Harry can detect the hint of surprise in his voice. 

Harry smirks as Louis peels off his underwear, and he’s particularly satisfied at the quiet gasp that escapes Louis’ lips at the sight of his buttplug. 

“You’ve been a naughty little shit, haven’t you?”

“Yes, sir,” Harry replies. Louis grabs his bum, playing around with his cheeks, forcing them closer and apart, and Harry bites his lip again, trying not to moan as the actions make the buttplug move inside of him, just slightly touching his prostate. “Please, Sir,” Harry whines. 

Louis stops altogether. His voice is back to its usual coldness when he speaks. “What do you want?”

“Want to be fucked hard,” Harry confesses, pretending to be shameful, like the naughty boy he is. “Want you to punish me?”

“You think you deserve to be punished?” Louis asks, grabbing his bum again and forcing his cheeks apart. “Think you deserve this?” He pushes his clothed hard-on against Harry’s ass. Harry whines. “Yes, Sir, please.”

“You’re getting ten spanks, and then you’ll get punished,” Louis says firmly, “And you’ll count each slap, if you fail, we’ll start over.” 

Harry’s dick is so hard that it almost hurts, and he smiles. “Yes,Sir.”

Louis’ hand lands a hard slap to his left bum cheek, stroking the skin of his ass after. “One,” Harry counts. 

_ Slap.  _ “Two,.” _ Slap. _ “Three.”

Slap to his right cheek, Harry moves forward a bit with the force of it, he drools into the duvet. “Four.”

Slap to his left. “Five,” Slap to his right. “Six.”

Slap to the middle, pushing the buttplug in further for a second, and Harry’s voice breaks as he counts. “Seven.”

“You’re being a good boy,” Louis says before landing another slap. Harry blushes at the praise in his voice. “Eight.”

_ Slap. _ “Nine.” 

The last slap lands on his left, and Harry sighs. “Ten.”

Louis soothes his skin, rubbing it softly for a minute. “You good?”

“Hmm, yes,” Harry hums, his eyes closed as he lays on the bed. 

He whines as the butt-plug is taken out fast, and then he hears the wrinkle of a condom being opened, he opens his eyes, looking behind him to see Louis lubing up his dick. 

Louis is still fully clothed, only his dick out of his pants. The sight of him makes Harry almost come on the spot, and he looks away, letting his head rest on the mattress again. 

Louis slams into him, hard and fast, and Harry scrambles to grab at the sheets. He moans loudly with each thrust, and Louis’ grip on his waist tightens. “Let me hear you.”

Harry screams louder with each thrust, pushing back into it, meeting Louis halfway. 

He has no idea how long they’ve been fucking when Louis finally comes, pulling out right away. Harry’s so sweaty, his hair moist and his face wet with tears that have escaped. He pants, turning to lay on his back, staring up to the ceiling as Louis does his business in the bathroom. 

He comes inside, grabbing a new condom from the nightstand. “You’ve been a very good boy, tonight. You want a reward?”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry says, and he’s surprised by how wrecked his own voice sounds. He watches as Louis puts the condom on his dick before Louis licks at the head. Harry closes his eyes, moaning softly. Louis’ mouth is heaven, a wet heat that envelopes him perfectly. He comes almost as soon as Louis starts sucking. 

Louis lays onto the bed next to him. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Harry starts laughing, chest heaving. “I’m fucking amazing.”

“And your bum?”

“Is fantastic,” Harry replies. He’s sore, yeah, but it's a good kind of sore. Louis gives him a nod before getting up and collecting his things. He throws the ointment on the bed. “I can’t stay any longer, but please put enough of that on your skin, I wouldn't want it to hurt you.”

Then he grabs some cash out of his pocket, throwing it onto the nightstand and then leaves. 

Harry smiles, taking a few moments to catch his breath. He goes into the en-suite bathroom, taking a quick shower before he puts the ointment on his sore reddened skin, sighing in satisfaction at the feeling of the cold ointment. 

He wraps the towel around his waist, grabbing his cash counting it. He drops the cash to the floor after counting it. This can’t be real, he thinks. 

Louis left him 2000 pounds.

\------

A few weeks go by, and life goes on as normal.

Harry continues doing his normal routines on stage, keeps working the floor and VIP’s. The only thing different now is that he’s moved out of his studio and is now living in a decent flat and a better neighbourhood. He likes his new place, and he even plans on adopting an animal soon as he can afford it now, and the place he’s renting allows pets. 

Calvin walks up to him as he’s drying the sweat off his skin with a towel after a performance. “I’ve got a new client for you, he’s new, he’s waiting in Room 2.”

Harry gives him a nod, taking the keycard. He’s tired after the performance, so he’s hoping that this client won’t want a full fuck. 

He goes to the room, and immediately the client rubs him the wrong way. 

After, he stumbles out of the room, having managed to get out of the man’s grip rather fast, as he’s always boxed during his workouts at the gym, and the guy is leaving with a black eye and blacklisted, after Calvin had his men throw him out. 

This is his first bad John, and it’s scarier than he thought. He knows Niall and Jesy have both had worse John’s than that guy, but he’s still shaken. He goes to the bar, greeting Liam, the bartender, with a tired smile. “Hey, Li, can you get me a shot of tequila, please?”

Liam pours it for him. Harry shoots it back fast. “Another.”

“You okay, mate?” Liam asks, as he pours another shot. Harry just shrugs before downing it. “Just give me a glass of vodka, I’m going to room 1, another client.”

“Are you sure you’re ready for another client?” Liam asks, his eyes full of worry. 

Harry just waves it off. “I already had this speech from Calvin, but I want to just move on.”

“Okay…” Liam gives him the drink, and Harry just smiles in thanks before he heads to Room 1. 

He leaves the door ajar, and sits down on the bed, drinking his vodka rather fast. 

His limbs feel heavy, so he lays down.

“Harry?”

He’s startled, sitting up fast, his head dizzy. It’s Louis standing in the doorway. Harry sighs. “Okay, how do you want me?”

Louis rushes inside, closes the door behind him. He cups Harry’s face with his hands. “Are you okay? Who did this to you?”

Harry just blinks. “What?”

“Your bruise, on your neck, who did this to you?” 

Harry shakes his head. “Doesn’t matter, let’s just do this.”

“Harry,” Louis sighs, kneeling in front of him. “Harry, you don’t have to do anything.”

“But I missed you,” Harry lets it slip out, then groans, leaning back on the bed. “Please.” His eyes fill with tears, and he knows it’s mostly the booze making every feeling worse, but he can’t help it. “Please.”

Louis steps back. “I want to be with you, of course, I do, but not like this.”

Louis puts some money on the counter. “Take an Uber home, love.”

Harry sniffles, turning his face into the covers. Louis presses a kiss to his head before he’s gone, and Harry’s left to wonder if he imagined that. 

Louis  _ kissed _ him. He's  _ never _ kissed him.

He goes to the counter, seeing two 50 pound bills. He sighs.

He takes the Uber, and he spends the day after just lounging around in his flat, enjoying a day off that Calvin insisted he have. 

\-----

Harry gets off the stage, panting and wet with sweat. It’s his first day back, having been off for a couple of days on his boss’s orders, and he went a little hard on stage, wanting to enjoy it.

Calvin walks up to him, smiling. “Great show tonight! Listen, I understand if you don’t wanna do it, but there’s a client who wants to see you in room 1.”

“Who is it?” Harry asks, trying not to get his hopes up. 

Calvin hands him the room key. “It’s Louis Tomlinson.”

Harry takes the key and rushes upstairs to room 1. Louis is sitting on the bed, his suit jacket and shoes already off.

Closing the door behind him, Harry joins him on the bed. “I didn’t expect you so soon.”

“We have to talk,” Louis says.

Harry groans. “Can I at least suck your dick first?”

Louis’ regards him, squinting his eyes as he thinks about it. “Fine, but then we have to talk about it.”

“Deal,” Harry smiles, grabbing a condom on the nightstand before kneeling on the floor in between Louis’ legs. Louis gets his own dick out, grabbing the condom from Harry’s hands and putting it on. Harry wants to roll his eyes, but he knows that Louis seems to need the control.

He looks up through his lashes, opening his mouth and waits. Louis just blinks before he understands, grabbing Harry’s head gently and pushing it down on his dick, aiming it into Harry’s mouth and guiding his head in short thrusts in and out. Harry flattens his tongue on the underside, closing his eyes as he enjoys it.

Louis’ grip on his hair tightens and Harry hums around the dick in his mouth. He holds his own hands behind his back, not daring to touch Louis. 

It doesn’t take long until Louis comes, Harry sucking him through it until he softens. 

Harry lounges on the bed, leaning his head on his hand. Louis sits down at the foot of the bed, turning to look at him. “What happened?”

Harry huffs, falling down to lay on his back. "A guy wanted to fuck me for a discount, i said no, he pays the same as everyone else, so he pushed me on the bed, choked me and tried to, you know. I pushed him off and punched him. Then I ran out and told Calvin."

Louis hums. "What's the guy's name?"

"Uhh," Harry tries to remember. "I think it was Robert Watson, something like that."

"Alright," Louis gets up from the bed, opening the closet and taking out some fluffy pink handcuffs. "Wanna fuck?"

Harry smiles, sitting up. "Thought you'd never ask."

Louis handcuffs him to the bed, then fucks him good from behind.

This time he leaves 1500 pounds on the table.

\------

Harry's on his commute to work when he sees it. There's an article in The Daily Mail, a man by the name of Robert Watson has gone missing.

It's the same man who assaulted him, or tried to, at least.

He just stares at it, reads the article twice over.

The man has been missing for a week. 

It's only been eight days since Harry told Louis his name, and he can't think of it as a coincidence.

He just  _ knows _ that Louis has something to do with this.

He goes through his work day as usual, works the floor, a few lapdances, two performances on stage, then goes to the dressing room to wait and see if he'll get any VIP's.

He's moisturizing his skin when Calvin walks into the room. "Harry, you've got a client waiting in Room 1."

Calvin puts the key card on Harry's table before leaving the room. Harry smiles, so far only one person pays for room one to see him.

He gets up, throwing on a pink satin robe and his beige panties.

He opens the door to Room 1, seeing Louis already there, standing in front of the closet.

"Hey," Harry says, smiling at Louis.

Louis smiles back. Harry almost freezes, Louis has never smiled at him before.

He's got a beautiful smile. 

He sits on the bed. "What's on the agenda today, Sir?"

"Tonight I want to fuck you in missionary," Louis says, turning around. "Lay on your back, arms up."

Harry's only happy to comply, letting Louis tie him to the headboard.

He doesn't remember to bring it up until Louis is deeply inside him, grunting with every thrust of his hips. Harry pants, blinking his eyes open, looking up at Louis' face. 

"What'd you do to him?" Harry asks, moaning when a particular thrust hits his prostate. Louis keeps to that angle and he doesn't stop his thrusts as he looks down at Harry.

"Do to who?" 

Harry whines at another good thrust to his prostate. "The John, the one who attacked me."

Louis sighs. "Maybe ask me when I'm not so fucking close." Then he covers Harry's mouth with his hand, starting to be more forceful with his thrust.

Harry comes. Louis freezes, looking at their now filthy chests, Harry's cum all over them. All over Louis' white dress shirt. "Bad, naughty boy. I should spank you."

"Just fuck my face, Sir," Harry begs. "I'll be good, I promise, Sir "

"Say please," Louis demands as he pulls out. He reaches to the nightstand for another condom, but Harry stops him. "Just fuck me, I don't mind."

Louis' eyebrows furrow. "You wanna do ass to mouth?"

"I don't care," Harry strains against the ropes. "Just use me, sir."

Louis hesitates, just staring at him. Harry juts his lip out, silently begging.

Louis crawls up his body, hesitating again with his dick right over Harry's face. Harry leans up, sucking at the head of his dick.

Louis grunts, and then starts thrusting. Harry closes his eyes as he lets Louis use him. He feels filthy, naughty, like he's there for Louis' own pleasure, and in a way he is.

Louis comes quickly after, his body tense. He pulls away, getting rid of the condom in the bathroom and doing his thing as he always does.

Harry's still tied up on the bed. Louis stops in the doorway to the bathroom, leaning on it. "This shirt is Armani, by the way."

Letting out a nervous giggle, Harry just smiles, wiggling his ass. "You wanna spank me, Sir?"

"You'd love that, wouldn't you?" Louis counters back. He's got a cloth now, cleaning up the front of his shirt. "Consider this your punishment."

Harry pouts playfully. Louis rolls his eyes before he walks over to the bed, untying Harry's wrists. "Want some ointment?"

"Nah," Harry shakes his head as he stretches, rolling his wrists. "What I want is to know what you did to Robert Watson."

Louis sighs, sitting down on the bed. "Was hoping you wouldn't notice."

"What?" Harry asks, laughing incredulously. "That I wouldn't see the news? He's been missing for a week, of course it made the news."

"It doesn't matter what I did," Louis says firmly. "He won't bother you, or anyone else, for that matter, ever again."

"You had the guy who assaulted me murdered?" 

"Not murdered," Louis corrects as he gets up off the bed. "Just taken care of."

"That's called murder," Harry says. He's not happy about this, but at the same time, he feels sort of… honored that Louis cares this much.

Louis finishes dressing, getting out his cash and leaves it on the nightstand. He gives Harry a small smile before he leaves the room.

Leaving Harry to wonder, what the fuck does Louis do? And how does he have the connections to be able to have people killed?

Who exactly  _ is _ Louis Tomlinson?

\------

When Harry gets home that night, and after he's gotten ready for bed, he boots up his laptop, bringing it with him into his bedroom.

He opens up google, typing in Louis' name.

The first link is to an Instagram account, and it’s definitely Louis, as he can see in the tiny icon, but the profile is a private one. There’s only twenty-eight followers, and he’s only following six people.

Harry sighs and goes back to the google results. The second link is for a law firm called Tomlinson and Associates. 

So he’s a lawyer. A very very rich one, and Harry knows that most lawyers aren’t just carrying around 1000 - 2000 pounds to give away to sex workers multiple times per month. And just this month Louis has come to see him about four times.

So what does Louis do to have this much money? 

He turns his laptop off, dialling Maxxie. 

“Harry it’s like four A.M,” Maxxie says, his voice deep from sleep. “What’s up?”

“What does Louis do? How does he have so much money?” Harry asks. “He paid me two thousand pounds, Maxxie!”

“Two thousand?” Maxxie’s voice goes so high, and Harry winces. “Harry, he never gave me more than a thousand. I think he’s got a thing for you.”

“You think so?” Harry bites his lip, trying to appear casual and not at all hopeful. He doesn’t dare mention Robert Watson to Maxxie, can’t risk it. “He does seem to ask me a lot if I’m alright whenever we fuck.”

“Listen, Harry,” Maxxie starts, sighing. “He stopped seeing me after his first appointment with you. He asks for you specifically when he comes here. He jerks you off. He never did those things for me, all he did was tie me up, fuck me, maybe spank me a little, and then he tipped and left.”

“So he’s never sucked you off?” 

“He sucked your dick?” Maxxie lets out a laugh. “I thought he just liked to fuck and get out, he’s always been so uptight with me, barely spoke. Just enjoy that he likes you.”

“Yeah, okay,” Harry just nods, even though he knows Maxxie cannot see him. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome,” Maxxie replies. “And Harry?”

“Yeah?” 

“Be careful with him,” Maxxie blows a kiss to the phone before he hangs up.

Harry barely gets any sleep for the rest of that night, his mind set on Louis.

\-------

As soon as Louis has walked through the door, Harry gets up from where he’s sitting on the bed. “Sit down, Sir.”

“Are you giving me a lap dance?” Louis asks, taking a seat on the bed after he’s disposed of his jacket and briefcase. 

Harry crosses his arms, narrowing his eyes at Louis. “What do you do, really?”

“What, no blow job first?” Louis asks teasingly, a tiny smile appearing at the corner of his mouth. 

Harry shakes his head, huffing as he starts pacing. “No. I googled you, you know.”

“And what did you find?” Louis asks, crossing his ankles as he relaxes into the bed. 

“You’re a lawyer and you have twenty-eight followers on Instagram,” Harry says. He stops his pacing, turning to Louis again, his arms still crossed. “So I am asking you again, what do you do?”

“I am a lawyer,” Louis says, this time his lips turn up into a real smile. Harry turns away, not wanting to be swayed by his charming smile. 

“Yes, but you do something else,” Harry starts pacing again, counting facts on his fingers as he talks. “Lawyers don’t just have that much cash laying around, they don’t have the power to get people killed, and-”

Harry stops in his tracks, turning back to look at Louis. “-and lawyers don’t act like this.”

“Like what?” Louis asks, getting up so he can stand about a step from him. “What do I act like?”

“This!” Harry gestures to Louis in his entirety. “You act like a criminal sometimes, you somehow made Robert disappear, you gave me two thousand pounds when all I charge for sex is 500, you-”

Louis takes the step closer, moving into Harry’s space. 

Harry is momentarily distracted from his speech, and before he can start speaking again, Louis’ lips are on his. Harry can’t help it, he melts into the kiss. 

Louis' strong arms circle his waist, and then the next thing he knows he's dropped onto the bed, Louis hovering over him.

He blinks up at him, his lips tingling for more kisses, and Louis leans down, capturing his lips again. Harry moans into it, reaching up, running his fingers through Louis' hair.

Louis pulls back abruptly, taking hold of Harry's wrists and pinning them above his head. "Don't touch my hair."

"As you wish, Sir," Harry whispers, leaning up for more kisses, and Louis gives in completely, kissing down from his lips to his jaw, trailing hot wet kisses down to his nipples, and Harry's whining for more.

When Louis finally enters him, Harry reaches out, holding him even closer to his chest, squeezing the fabric of his dress shirt tightly.

Louis lets him claw at him as he pounds into him, and Harry's eyes flutter as he comes, Louis fucking him roughly through it until he reaches his own.

When Louis comes back into the room from his usual bathroom trip, Harry sits up to stare at him. "Why do you always keep your clothes on?"

Louis' gaze snaps up, locking eyes with him. "It makes me feel secure."

Then he's gone, leaving money on the nightstand as usual.

\-----

Harry takes more VIP's that week, so he can buy his sister the best birthday gift.

He buys her a brand new laptop, as he knows her old one keeps freezing.

She arrives on Saturday morning, and Harry spends at least ten minutes just hugging her.

She hugs him back just as tightly. Harry presses a soft kiss to her temple. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too, Shrimp."

Harry laughs at the old nickname, just rolling his eyes as he starts making tea. Gemma sits on the counter, looking around the kitchen in wonder. "How can you afford this place?"

"I've got a promotion," Harry says with a shrug, not wanting her to know the details of his job just yet. He's not ashamed of it, but he knows not everyone will understand, and he isn't sure what his family will think.

"Speaking of," Harry smirks, reaching for the birthday gift he'd wrapped for her earlier. "Happy birthday, love."

"What is it?" Gemma smiles, taking the gift and unwrapping it delicately. She freezes when she sees the new laptop. 

She looks up at him, her mouth open in shock. "Harry, what the fuck?"

"You've been complaining for months, Gem."

"Harry, this is so expensive," She hops off of the counter, dragging him into a tight hug. "I don't know how you got the money for this, but thank you."

Smiling into her hair, Harry just squeezes her tight. "Don't worry about it, Gems, you need it. Now you can focus on your journalism."

Gemma wipes a few stray tears from her eyes, smiling widely. "Come on, let's go out, I'll buy you drinks."

"I won't say no to that," Harry kisses her forehead before he goes to his bedroom, quickly changing into a better outfit. 

\------

Harry leans on the bar, waving to the bartender. He's tipsy ready, having had two vodka sodas, and he's about to ask for a third.

A man walks up to him, smirking. He's younger, probably freshly 20 and Harry just smiles. 

The man leans towards him. "I've been watching you for a while. You're hot."

"Thank you," Harry looks closer at the man, at his slight stubble, artfully disheveled hair, brown eyes, and he can't help but think the man's not his type.

He leans in anyway. "Wanna buy me a drink, handsome?"

The man flags the bartender closer as he leans in. "I'm Evan."

"Hello, Evan," Harry bumps their shoulders together. Gemma appears next to him. She leans in to whisper into his ear. "I'm going to the toilet, see you in a bit."

Then she's gone, making her way to the toilets. He turns back to Evan, who's sliding paying for their drinks. 

Harry watches the bartender make his drink, waiting patiently for it. Evan is silent next to him, so Harry turns to speak to him.

He blinks at what he sees. Louis Tomlinson, dressed casually in a tracksuit, of all things, whispering into a now slight terrified Evan's ear.

Evan scrambles off. The bartender puts two drinks on the counter, and Harry grabs his. Louis grabs the other one, taking a sip before grimacing. "Rum and coke, how weak."

"What are you doing here?" Harry blurts out, leaning into Louis' space almost automatically.

Louis grabs Harry's drink out of his hand, taking a sip of it. "Hmm, better."

"Seriously?" Harry lets out a laugh, taking his drink back, swirling his tongue around the straw, staring into Louis' eyes.

"Don't tempt me right now, Styles," Louis says firmly. He takes hold of Harry's arm, gently, leaning into his space, his breath fanning over Harry's ear. "I'll see you at work."

Then he's gone, and Harry just stares after him, with half a hard on. He downs his drink in less then a minute.

Gemma appears at his side. "Who was that?"

"Nobody," Harry says, looking into the crowd, trying to spot Louis anywhere, but he's gone. "Nobody." He whispers.

Gemma seems skeptical, but she lets it go.

They go to a club after that, just dancing the night away, but Harry can't stop thinking about Louis.

\------

Harry prettied himself up again, this time he’s wearing his golden panties with his fishnets, and a beige silk robe. He sits on the bed as he waits for Louis to show up.

Louis walks in, and immediately Harry can tell he’s wound up. Harry gets up from the bed and he helps Louis out of his coat. “Are you okay?”

Louis startles at the question. He sighs, grabbing Harry’s hands. “Be mine.”

Harry drops his hands, stepping back, not quite believing what he’s hearing. “What?”

Louis collapses on the bed, sitting hunched over, his face cupped in his hands. “I can’t do this.”

“Do what?”

“This!” Louis gets up again, starting to pace in front of where Harry’s standing. “This! I can’t keep acting like you’re actually mine in my head and then I see you flirt with someone at a bar and every nerve ending inside me wants to punch the other guy, but then I remembered you’re not  _ mine _ .”

Louis keeps pacing, and Harry stares at him speechless. Louis looks up at him, his eyes pleading. “You’re all I think about, I  _ kissed _ you.”

“Yes, you kiss-”

“No! You don’t understand!” Louis gets down on his knees in front of Harry, taking his hands again, looking up at him with teary eyes. “I haven’t kissed anyone in  _ ten years _ .”

“What?” Harry grabs Louis’ hands, pulling him up and into a soft hug. “Louis, you have to talk to me, just be clearer in what you’re trying to say, okay?”

Louis lets himself be dragged to the bed, where Harry sits him down before taking a seat next to him, not letting go of his hands. “Now speak.”

After taking a deep breath, Louis starts speaking. “After that first time, I can’t stop thinking about you, you’ve gotten under my skin. Without even trying, you’ve earned my trust. I want you, every second of every day, and I know that’s crazy, I know, but I want you so bad, I want to take you out on dates, I want to sleep next to you, I want to be-”

Louis looks up into his eyes, and Harry’s surprised by how scared he looks. “-intimate. I haven’t wanted anyone,  _ anyone _ , like I want you. I don’t give nor recieve oral, from anyone. I don’t give handjobs. You’ve changed that. You’ve gotten under my skin, Harry, I truly mean that.”

“Okay,” Harry just nods, feeling slightly overwhelmed. He can’t think of anything to say. He just grabs Louis’ face, dragging him into a soft kiss. 

After breaking the kiss, he backs away, getting further into the bed, Louis chasing his lips. They kiss again after Harry's head hits the pillow.

Harry cups Louis' face in his hands after he pulls away. "I want to be with you, too. You're not the only one who can't stop thinking about it."

Louis giggles, planting another kiss to his lips. "I'm nervous."

"About us?" Harry asks, running his fingers through Louis' soft hair.

Louis shakes his head. "About having sex with you. Properly."

"Oh, Louis," Harry plants a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "You don't have to do anything you're not ready for, baby."

Louis flushes at the pet name, his cheeks red as he bites his lip. Harry can't help it, he plants more kisses everywhere he can reach, just to see Louis blush.

Louis sits back, letting out a shaky breath. He starts to unbutton his shirt, and Harry holds his breath as he waits.

Harry notices how shaky his hands are, and he stops him. "I'll help you."

There's a sliver of a tattoo that Harry can see under Louis' undershirt. He presses a kiss to the middle of his chest. "You're amazing."

After the shirt is unbuttoned all the way, Louis slides it off his shoulder, revealing his arms bare. He's got a tattoo on his left bicep, a stag with a heart above it. Harry runs his finger over it. "It's so pretty."

"Thank you," Louis says, his voice soft. Harry kisses him again, just because he can. 

Harry pulls away, taking his robe off and leaving him shirtless. "Can you take yours off?"

Louis nods before carefully removing his shirt. His chest is tanned, and his pectorals are rather small, but it's cute. He's got a little tummy sticking out, as if he had a big meal, and Harry immediately wants to cover it with kisses. "You're breathtaking."

"Really?" Louis blinks, his eyes wide. Harry hums positively before bringing their lips together again, pulling Louis on top of him, between his legs.

He moans when their tongues touch, and he can't get enough of how Louis tastes. 

He can't stop touching him, running his hands down his back and his biceps, running his fingers through his hair, sucking on his tongue. Louis moans in his mouth, and it's the prettiest sound he's ever heard.

Harry whines when Louis pulls away, but he doesn't complain when Louis helps him out of his fishnets, and then unbuttons his trousers.

It's the hottest thing he's ever seen. Louis crawls on top of him again when they're just in their pants, and Harry doesn't hesitate in claiming his mouth again, getting another taste.

Louis starts trailing wet kisses down his neck, and Harry closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling of being worshipped. 

Eventually Louis makes his way back up to his lips, sucking on his tongue. Harry's hand trails down his back, down to his bum, he squeezes one of Louis' bum cheeks, and Louis freezes, gasping and throwing himself out of Harry's arms.

Harry sits up. "Are you okay?"

Louis shakes his head, panting. He's shaking his head. "I'm sorry, just don't… don't touch me there."

"I'm sorry," Harry cautiously leans in to hug him, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "I won't touch you there again, I promise."

"Thank you," Louis whispers, turning to him, his eyes full of tears. "I'm sorry I ruined the mood."

"No, baby," Harry kisses his shoulder again. "Not at all. We don't have to have sex tonight, we can just be together."

"Can you hold me?" Louis asks softly, and Harry doesn't hesitate in bringing him into his arms, Louis burrowing into his chest.

They stay like that for most of the night, just talking and being together, getting to know each other better.

Louis drives him home, pressing a kiss to his lips before he leaves. 

\-----

Their first date is wonderful, and Harry has the best time. 

Louis buys him an expensive steak dinner, with even more expensive wine, and Harry is thoroughly impressed by Louis’ charm, and his humor.

It’s like the cold and collected Louis he met that first night is gone, replaced by the most wonderful man, who can’t get enough of Harry’s kisses, and he even humores his stupid jokes. 

The go to Harry’s flat after, and fuck on his cough, Harry riding Louis on his lap, Louis’ grip tight on his waist.

They’re together all the time after that.

Louis visits him at work, showers him with tips when Harry so much as looks his way during his performances, and Louis always claps the loudest when he leaves the stage.

He never thought a boyfriend would be fine with him doing this job, but Louis is so supportive, even if he is a little jealous whenever Harry does the VIP’s.

Harry won’t tell him yet, but he’s stopped doing anal sex with his clients. That is only reserved for Louis, now, and he makes enough money without having to do those now.

It helps that Louis is always showering him with gifts, sending him big ass bouquets of flowers that are left on his station in the dressing room with cheeky little notes like ‘for the freckle on your bum’ or ‘for your right dimple’. 

Niall and Maxxie always take the piss out of him when he receives a gift at work, but they’re both extremely happy for him. 

Calvin even congratulates him, joking with him about how whiny Louis was trying to get details out of him about Harry, and Harry laughs, blushing. 

It’s almost christmas time, and Harry’s nervous about asking Louis to meet his family. They’ve only been together officially for about a month, and he really wants to take him home, introduce him as his.

His phone vibrates on his table, and he grabs it. Louis’ outside. 

He grabs his stuff and his coat, waving at his coworkers before he leaves, jogging quickly to the car and getting inside. Louis leans over for a kiss, and Harry gives him three. “How was your day, baby?”

Louis smiles, reaching his left hand over to rest on Harry’s thigh as he drives. “It was good, love, yours? Get any good clients?”

“Just the cuddle bug again,” Harry says, interlocking his fingers with Louis’ on his thighs. “Are we going to mine again?”

“Yeah,” Louis replies. They stop at a red light, and Louis leans over for another kiss. “I love your kisses.”

“And I love yours,” Harry says, kissing him again before the light turns green. 

They cuddle on the couch as soon as they’re at Harry’s flat, the TV on some music station in the background. Harry’s cuddled under Louis’ arm comfortably. “Hey, babe?”

“What’s up, darling?” Louis asks, pressing a kiss to his head. 

“I was wondering what you’re doing for Christmas?”

Louis sighs, staring at the TV. “Nothing. Take Cliff for a celebratory walk, maybe.”

“Come home with me?” Harry holds his breath as he waits for the answer. Louis removes his arm from around Harry’s shoulders, interlocking his fingers on his lap. 

“You want me to come home with you for Christmas?” 

“Yes, of course,” Harry replies. Louis is staring down at his hands, fidgeting with a hangnail on his thumb. Harry sighs, grabbing his hand and giving his finger a kiss. “Don’t do that, you’ll end up bleeding. You’re my boyfriend, of course I want you to meet my family, and celebrate christmas with you.”

“You don’t know everything about me,” Louis says, his gaze now staring intently at the latest Zayn music video. “You won’t want to be with me anymore when you know everything about me. What I do.”

“Then tell me,” Harry cups his face softly, turning his boyfriend’s head to look him in the eye. “ _ Tell me. _ No matter what, I won’t break up with you.”

“I’m a foster child,” Louis starts after taking a deep breath. He avoids Harry’s gaze, just staring down at their intertwined hands. “I was abused, in a lot of ways. My abuser got away with it, I told anyone I could, yet they didn’t do anything. When I turned eighteen, the first thing I did was pack my bag and leave. I went to law school, became a lawyer, I do everything I can to help kids like me, but it’s hard, the system isn’t made to help them.”

Harry squeezes his hand, to show he’s still listening and Louis sighs. “The reason I have all this money is, I help kids disappear from the system, I give them new identities, new families, I even have a safe house where they stay with my friend, Oli. He’s my foster brother. But-”

Louis turns to look at him then, is gaze firm. “I don’t hesitate to get those bad people killed. I get paid for making them disappear, when their victims don’t get justice, they come to me and I take care of it for them. My first kill was my foster dad.”

“You kill people?” Harry says it more as a statement than a question. The truth is, this doesn’t surprise him. He already knows that Louis had Robert Watson killed, and the more he thinks about it, the more he feels he doesn’t know about that situation. “So, Robert Watson, I’m not his first, huh?”

“No,” Louis shakes his head. “That man was a lot uglier than you think. I did a background check on him. I don’t kill everyone myself, I have someone working for me who takes care of most of them, I only do ones that feel personal.”

“So you’re like a modern day  _ Dexter _ aren’t you?” Harry asks, and Louis laughs, his chest shaking with the force of it. “You could say that, yeah.”

“So the people you kill are..” Harry bites his lip as he tries to think of a way to phrase his concerns. “Are they all bad?”

“Yes,” Louis nods. “They’re all really bad people, like sex traffickers, rapists, murderes, the like.”

Harry looks up at that. “And your foster father was a-”

“-sex trafficker,” Louis cuts in, his smile sad. “He was, yeah.”

“I’m sorry for what you went through,” Harry says, leaning in to press a kiss to his forehead. “And while it’ll take a while for me to get used to your work, I do think it’s a gray area.”

“Wait,” Louis bites his lip. “You’re not breaking up with me?”

“Why would I?” Harry asks, like the answer to that question should be obvious. “If anything, I want you even more.”

Louis drags him into a deep kiss. “I love you.”

Harry pulls away, just blinking at him. He grins, jumping onto Louis’ lap, covering his face with kisses. “I love you, too.”

\------


End file.
